


A Day Together

by Tuptaju



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Military Training, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Sparring, i guess, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuptaju/pseuds/Tuptaju
Summary: A Southern Division camp day off brings redecoration to Jean's room and life.





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

> While it's supposed to be more or less canon, I’m not sure whether they were still cadets when the plugged hole in the wall.  
> In this version of events they did it but are still at Southern Division camp and, oh, Marco’s alive.
> 
> You know that feeling when you've already used up a title that would fit a new fic better? Because that's what just happened. What do I do now, rename both? 
> 
> This one was inspired by [Chellyla](https://chellyla.tumblr.com/) and a well-timed post that I ignored in the end, but hey, the thought counts, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

My day began like any other, with just a "Hi Jean, can we spar?" and hey, you can never refuse an offer like that, when you want to end up in MP. 

We got into it the same way we always do, with him trying to just take me head-on and me dodging his, quite easy to foresee after months of sparring, attacks. We easily fall into trained rhythm and it kinda sucks - you can't learn anything new from someone who attacks you the same way every time. On the other hand, it's harder to surprise someone who knows you as well as you know them, so it helps with trying new approaches.

A few fights in, Ymir and Bertholdt joined us but I have no idea how their training is going, too busy with defending myself against Marco's attacks. I think Connie and Christa are also there, probably placing bets on how soon Ymir will get her ass handed to her.

Marco’s wooden knife goes just a few centimeters above my head when I duck, and I try to kick his legs out from underneath him, but he's already jumped back and smirks at me from where he stands. I decide to try an attack more direct than my usual, if only to surprise him, and he parries it with ease. We trade a few blows, when I hear someone enter the room. Thankfully, I'm facing the door a second after and- Oh  _ fuck,  _ it's Mikasa. 

I lose my focus for a split second and, of course, Marco lunges at me with his weapon. I barely manage to knock it out of his hand, but that doesn't stop him and next thing I know, I'm pinned to the floor by his full body weight, his hand on mine, easily tearing  _ my _ knife from me. I try to wriggle out of his hold, but no chance, he knows how to keep me down on the ground. 

I finally give up and relax under him, taking in his frown as he stares down at me.

"... So easily distracted, aren't you, Jean?" he doesn't seem too happy to win, for some reason. "Come on, how are you gonna get into MP with this?"

"Oh, I'll manage,” I snark. “Get off me, Marco, I want to-" he gets up, leaving my training knife next to me and steps back.

"Try to get Mikasa to tutor you, I know." She's already training by herself, giving a punching bag the beating of its life. Probably haven't even noticed my loss, thank God. 

I'm no longer trying to date her, not with how glued to Eren she is, but I'd still consider any semblance of camaraderie a success. Yea, I'm still not ready to give up on her, even with how I've been feeling lately around Marco. Especially with how I've been feeling around Marco. Ain't no way that's gonna go anywhere, he wouldn't be interested, even if I tried. He's too nice for that, for me, too perfect. Too- Anyway, Mikasa.

"Uh, hi, Mikasa!" 

"Hi, Jean," she regards me coldly, giving the bag a break. 

"W-would you like to spar with me? Or go over the stuff you've already shown me? I think I got better?" she looks me up and down, and I start sweating again. When she - finally - gives a short nod, I feel relieved. I know this is normal for whatever we have, but it’s still as nerve-wracking, as it was the first time. 

We walk back to the space where Marco kicked my ass and she gestures toward me; I know it's an... Invitation for me to take a fighting stance, like she and Annie taught me - us all, actually - to. Acutely aware of the atmosphere shift in the room, I take a look around and, of course, everybody gathered to see how she beats me. Ymir smirks knowingly, Bertholdt is leaning against a wall, heaving but attentive and Marco joined Connie and Christa at their seats. Fucking. Amazing. Exactly what I need, an audience seeing how much I suck against Mikasa. Well, everybody sucks against Mikasa, except for Annie. 

I get into my position and not a second later, Mikasa is already charging at me, full speed. I know damn well I have no chance of taking her on, so I do one thing that might save me. I wait just until she's almost touching me and step out of her line of attack, letting her pass me, and grab her wrist.  _ Lucky. _

I twist her around with all my strength and try to put her in a wristlock, but I'm not quick enough and she's already out of my grip and behind me, so I try another of her techniques, one that I'm fairly certain I know how to execute. 

I slip away from her before she can immobilize me and, using her momentary imbalance and momentum, pull her down by her shoulders - not a complicated move, but try doing it when Mikasa's attacking you and you can tell me how it went after you wake up in the infirmary.

To my - and everyone else's - surprise, it actually works. There's no time for me to celebrate though, not when she can be getting up any minute. I sit on her chest and hope to whatever God's listening that I managed to pin her properly in time.

A second of furious wriggling happens and, believe it or not, she stills and three loud claps on the floor come. 

Our onlookers stare at me in shock, and I'm not exactly surprised by that. I didn't think this was possible in any universe.

Wait, I'm still sitting on her, aren't I? 

I scramble to my feet and hold a hand out to her. She takes it and pulls herself up till she’s sitting, and she pulls my arm hard, throwing me to the ground in a blink. Of-fucking-course (again), I forgot to take a proper stance and she took the chance.

I'm surprised by the action, but not surprised enough to land on my face; I do a rather nice roll and turn around to face her instantly. 

"Not too bad, but keep. Your. Balance." 

"Yeah, I know," I respond, not letting my attention drift from her for even a moment. She's soon attacking me again and I don't win any more of our fights in the next fifteen minutes of intensive spar, interrupted only by her showing me proper stances and moves. 

When we finish she gives me a few pointers and a silent thumbs-up before leaving to continue her exercises. Ymir is currently wrestling with Connie, and Christa is talking to Bertholdt about something, sneaking glances at Ymir. 

The only person left at their spot is Marco and - seeing Mikasa leave - he joins me, sitting in front of me on the floor where I am by myself, sweaty, beaten and tired.  Same as ever, he’s here to help me work on the stuff Mikasa told me I should do better. To be honest, he’s the one doing most of the work on that, not only correcting me, but also remembering all of her advice and remarks. 

"You beat her today!" he smiles at me with pride. It makes my stomach do a flip, as if I weren't hurting enough from when I got a punch to the gut a few minutes ago. Fuck.

"Once. And then she beat me, what, seven times?" I grimace, trying to massage at least a bit of the pain away. "As always."

"Come on, you  _ beat Mikasa! _ You better pray Eren doesn't find out," he giggles. "He'd kill you on the spot."

"At this point, I'd welcome it," I groan, letting myself fall onto my back. "I'd even run laps for Shadis." 

" _ That _ can be arranged."

I realise the threat and lunge, quickly tackling Marco down.

"But it  _ won't be 'arranged' _ , Marco, or so help me, I'll drag you down with me." He laughs again, pushing me off.

"Okay, okay. Want to train Mikasa's moves again?" I nod to that and we go over every single thing I did not-as-well-as-I-should today and then turn to practising Annie's stuff. It’s funny how quickly we’ve all stopped caring too much about guarding our secrets, after all. We all know who’s gonna be in the top ten by now, so it’s only about who gets second place after Mikasa.

* * *

 

We take a short break after that, to get cleaned up and go to the so-called lunch, for whatever scraps we're given today. Seeing as it's the one-in-a-month day off and we can leave the camp, there's a bit less people around and we both try to get something extra to eat. But we don’t exactly succeed, managing to get only a little more soup and a bun to share. Apparently Sasha got to the kitchen first.

"Why are you here?"

"Huh?" I ask eloquently, wiping soup that drips down my chin with a piece of bread. "It's lunch? You came here with me."

"No, no, why are you  _ here _ instead of home? I bet you could eat something better there," says Marco, looking down at his bowl. "Sorry. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"I just..." I stop, not knowing what to say. I really could've gone home, to mom. To my sketchbook and pencil. But then I'd just lay around all day and get nothing done. Probably that would've been better than staying here, but... Marco. I can't just leave him here, alone.

... Not that he really would be alone. There's a ton of people staying here and Marco's almost everyone’s friend.

Fuck, I  _ really  _ could've gone home and spent time with mom. She probably misses me way more than I miss her. Damn it.

"Jean?"

I shake my head and look at Marco.

"I just didn't feel like going home." It's a lie and he knows, if only because of how long it took me to respond, though my feelings are probably showing on my face, too. "And it's good to train more." 

"You can't always train. Go home next month, Jean, while you can." 

He looks sad. That’s when it hits me, of course he's sad, his family is dead and I’m here, telling him about how I don’t want to see my mom. 

"Will you go with me?" a question comes out of my mouth before I can think and I panic. I'm ready to run out of the walls, get eaten by a titan and never come back, but he- He looks at me, wide-eyed and all flee responses, well, flee me. I am rooted to the spot, awaiting his answer, hoping he'd agree and afraid of it at the same time.

"Can I?" comes tentative, but... Hopeful response? Is this hope? It sure sounds like it, just as when Marco talked about reclaiming Wall Maria, about getting into MP and about getting to eat better food... About being happy. He’s  _ hoping _ I’ll  _ let him _ visit. Like I’d refuse. 

"Sure, mom would be more than happy! You know, she did say she'd love to get to know my friends!" yeah, especially after I talked about Marco the whole day last time I went home... "And I could show you around Trost and stuff!" I don't want to push my foot even deeper down my throat, so I give my full attention to my soup and just pour it all into my mouth, quickly following it up with bread. It suddenly feels a lot hotter in here than before; I bet the few people that stayed today are staring, with how loud I was, but I'm definitely not looking.

"I'd be happy to visit, then!" I raise my head at that and he is giving me one of his amazing, wide smiles, a truly breathtaking sight. "Next month?" I nod and wish I still had some of the food left, if only to do something with my hands and face. "What are you doing after this?" he gestures to whatever he hasn't eaten yet, as he gets back to eating.

"Nothing in particular... Training again, I guess."

"We could go on a walk? It's still early, we could visit the lake?" What lake? The one that people sneak out to make out at? I've never been there, but I’ve heard it’s a nice place, and it's not like we've got anything better to do.

"Sure, we're going now?"

"Just let me get my things!"

* * *

 

The lake  _ is  _ nice, especially with how cool water is on my skin, lapping over my ankles. The sun's pretty too, now that it's not shining straight into my eyes.

We found a small bay with no people around - believe me, we've checked three times, there’s no way I’m gonna sit by any fucking couple - and sat on a rock half submerged in the lake, its surface glistening in the sun every few seconds when waves move back.

I'm reclining on Marco, who's catching all the sun he can get with his head tilted back. He's gonna get even more freckles from this, and I sure am not complaining. They are cute. Marco's cute. 

It sucks that I can't draw around here, Shadis would probably take my sketchbook away, if I even had one portable enough. Maybe I should just get one next time, a small one that would fit under my pillow, and a pencil... I need to draw him, the way I used to draw black-haired beauties, because it's going to be the only outlet for my feelings I'll ever get. Even if there’s not enough time between training and roll calls, I’ll make some especially for that.

My elbows start to hurt, so I roll my sleeves up to keep the jagged rock away from my skin and lay back again; my fingers graze over Marco's hand and as I'm about to apologize, I feel him take my hand in his.

This is not the development I was expecting, but it certainly isn't an unwelcome one. His fingers are warm when they slip between mine; they are shorter and a bit thicker than mine, but fit them well nonetheless. I turn my head to look at Marco and he's staring back at me; his face turns red and he starts to pull his hand away, so I squeeze it in mine, looking straight into his eyes. He looks surprised, his jaw slack, but stops and moves closer to me.

In fact, he leans over me, taking my other hand in his, too. His face is now right above mine, and I don't care anymore about the water, my feet or even the sun. It's like there's only the two of us now, so close I can feel his breath on my nose - and lips, but that's the part I'd rather not think about.

His eyes are still on mine, searching for something? I swallow and my throat feels weirdly dry, all of a sudden. I can't help, but glance at his lips and he-

He closes the gap between us and despite the buildup, it takes me by surprise. His fingers tighten around mine, but he pulls away soon enough. He's still above me, so  _ close,  _ his eyes dark, pupils dilated and I- I'm out of breath, completely and utterly fucked with the realization that I'm in love. With him. And that I have no idea what's going on, what he means by that and what will happen to me now. 

He looks panicked now, so I do one thing I deem worth it and rise up just enough to kiss him, longer this time. He sighs and it's happening, we're kissing again and I never thought it'd happen in this lifetime.

His lips part slightly and I'm  _ not _ going to regret anything after this, so I disentangle my hand from his and pull him closer by his neck, deepening the kiss. It's not exactly comfortable for any of us, but that isn't really important at the moment. His hair is soft. He smells nice. His tongue is warm and soft and  _ slick _ . It's too much and not enough.

It's all so overwhelming I forget to breathe and when I let him pull away, I straight up drop onto the rock, on my back, feeling it stab my head. Marco moves away, stretching. I hear his spine pop back into place and wince. 

"Marco."  _ thank God _ , my voice sounds normal. It's the small things that count.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna do this again?" I flick some water up and watch it reflect sunlight. A picture of composure, at least on the outside. My insides are screaming and I want to run, but I also want to stay forever.

"I'd love to. Come here?" he sits up straight and pats his lap.  _ Fucking yes. Yes, this is perfect. _ I scramble to my knees and move to sit on him, my legs thrown over his at a right angle. I wrap my arms around his back, cupping his shoulder blades, and move to kiss him again, impatiently and he meets me halfway and it's better now that we don't struggle to keep balance; but it's still not as comfortable as it could be. 

I pull away and Marco chases me, biting my lip before I get away from him; if I let out a whine, then it's my own business. When he lets me go, I quickly shift our position so I can straddle him for easier access to his lips. And his hair, because I love how it feels. He sucks in a breath and kisses me again.

* * *

 

We spend ages on that rock, making out. Our hands wander and it's the best thing I've ever done with anyone, so when sun begins to go down and it's time for us to get back, I try my best not to notice.

"Jean," I ignore him, kissing him harder and slipping from his lips to nibble at his neck again. " _ Jean _ , as much as I-  _ ah _ \- love it, you need to get off me."

"Already did," I mutter, ignoring the obvious leap in logic that I'm taking here, biting  _ hard _ on his collarbone. He gives a small gasp again, but doesn’t give up.

"Jean. Come on. You know I love you, but we need to get back," he pushes me gently off his lap, and I let him, because suddenly I can't think straight.

"I know  _ what _ now?" Marco flushes even deeper red than when my fingers roamed around his body and mutters something about sarcasm.

Like hell am I letting this go. No fucking way.

"Marrrrco~" I purr, right into his ear. "What did you say?" he looks so, so panicked, as he puts his shirt back on and jumps off onto sand.

"I said we need to go back.  _ Now _ , before we get in trouble." He sounds so decisive now, even as he's still straightening his clothes and putting shoes on, absolutely stoic and pretending he said nothing. I can see through him, though, with his hands shaking slightly and eyes never landing on me - this kinda hurts. "Come on."

I reluctantly do my buttons up and join him on the ground, my heart still running and mind kind of hazy with the need of his eyes on me and with euphoria of things we did. Not thinking much, I hug him, setting my head between his shoulder and neck, nuzzling him. I feel his arms wrap around me and move on my back, petting me gently.

"Shadis will be mad."

"I know, Marco. I just want to hug you."

"You can do that when it's lights out. It's not like anybody will care if we sleep together. If you want to, I mean."

"I'd love to," and, by some miracle, I'm still not sober mentally enough to stop myself. "I love you."

Now,  _ that _ earns me a kiss. Long, slow one against setting sun. His fingers on my neck, mine on his waist, as we wish this would last forever.

We separate and smile, taking the other by the hand. Our walk back is faster than when we walked here and after a few steps one of us bursts out into laugh and we're too happy to just  _ walk _ , so we  _ run _ up the path and as we do, we pass Hannah and Franz, and later Mina with Thomas. I don’t care what happens and what they think, and it’s amazing.

We end up getting back before them and right before sleep we push our beds close together, earning a curious look from Bertholdt and a laugh from Reiner, as he does the same to their beds. 

… Apparently I missed something, because Marco doesn’t seem half as surprised as me.

When I fall asleep, it's calm and warm, I’m close to Marco and he whispers a quiet confession into my ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing people kissing for the first time (not really, but the other times were long ago and not in English, so it doesn't count), so I need honest reviews on that. :D
> 
> Pleaase let me know if you liked reading this!  
> You can find me on tumblr at [Tuptaju](https://tuptaju.tumblr.com) and you're free to come and express your opinions there, too!


End file.
